


kiibo hates water and trips

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Noot, i didn't want to finish it, it was suppose to be based of that 'komahina' fanfic, it's not reallly kiibouma but MEH, spoiler free buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he just hates it kek





	

kiiboob and kookichi oma went to a whale show.  
oma had fun and laughed like a hyena while kiiboob didn't.  
kiiboob was covered in a sheet of see through plastic that protected him from getting rusty, funny how he had all that lastest tech but yet the prof didn't make him waterproof.  
oma laughs at that 200000x times per day. ouch that must be painful for both.  
'look at dem whales kiiboo !!!!11!!!' oma nishishied (this is a word now)  
'but i don't want to ?????? whales hate me ??? when i stare at them they look like they want to kill me ???' kiibeep replied  
'I AM UR LEADR-'  
'no' kiibo sed 'ur being too kinky'  
'im not kinky !!! im just a kawaii af' ouma replies with the angry nooting face  
'noot'  
that's what kiiboob played for the rest of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> every spelling mistake was done on purpose  
> if you want me to continue i guess you can  
> its joke too


End file.
